


Pas de Deux

by TheFairieQueen



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Ballet AU, Crushes, In which Kanda sucks at recognizing he has a crush, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Yulma, Yuulma, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/pseuds/TheFairieQueen
Summary: In which Kanda goes in search of a vacant dance studio to practice in, but finds something else instead.  Ballet AU.





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is actually a response to several tumblr prompt options I had - I couldn't decide which one to use since I liked them all, so I ended up trying to incorporate all four. XD They're: “Please, don’t leave", “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice”, “I wish I could hate you", and “Wanna dance?”.
> 
> Ultimately, I ended up doing a ballet AU - partly because I've always wanted to do one, and partly because I adore the art by suckmyinnuendo on Tumblr. In case you have checked their work, you REALLY should - they have some amazing Yuulma pieces as well as some lovely ballet AU drawings that did spark some inspiration for me when faced with these prompts. ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kanda pulled out his student ID, swiping it through the electronic key so that he could enter the dance building. The dance building on campus was normally open during daytime hours, but once the evening settled it automatically locked so that only students and faculty could use it. Not that too many people would be _pushing_ to use any of the studios tonight; even the most dedicated of dance students tried to keep their Friday nights open if possible to have a little breathing room. Kanda wasn’t one of them.  
  
It was the first semester of Kanda’s second year. He was currently working toward a BFA in dance, and aiming to get in with a dance company by the time he was graduating. If he really worked hard. _Really_ hard. Competition was fierce among dancers, and Kanda had known even from the admission auditions that he would have his work cut out for him.  
  
Hence, why he was going to one of the dance studios on a Friday night.   
  
Lenalee had tried to talk Kanda out of it, and expressed that she thought that Kanda needed a break. “Kanda, you practice _so much_. I get it’s necessary, but you should at least take a day to have fun,” She had told Kanda earlier.  
  
Kanda had not so politely brushed her off.   
  
Lenalee could _afford_ to take it easy here and there – she was what Kanda figured was one of those naturally gifted dancers. Not that Lenalee didn’t work hard; she often worked tirelessly as any dancer needed to. But, she had a natural grace and remarkable gift for movement that left Kanda convinced that Lenalee was a shoe-in for getting in with a dance company. She’d more than likely have something set up well before graduating.  
  
Kanda exhaled as he walked down the hall. He passed a few different studios, but could hear music coming from different ones that indicated they were occupied. Kanda shouldn’t have been surprised; at least a few people would be using the studios tonight.  
  
Eventually, Kanda passed a studio that was quiet. That was good – it was probably vacant. Most likely. Kanda gave a quick knock on the door to make sure, but when no one answered he went ahead and opened it. However, as soon as Kanda did so he quickly caught sight of someone practicing-  
  
_‘Shit.’_  
  
Fuck. _He_ was here.   
  
Kanda quickly looked away before their gazes had a chance to meet – not that Kanda thought he had been caught staring. But god, fucking _Alma Karma_ was there – why did it have to be him of all people?  
  
Alma Karma was in the same year as Kanda: a sophomore. They actually had two classes together, including their men’s ballet class and foreign language. Their freshmen year they had been in a few classes together as well – something that Kanda found horribly frustrating. He just…he didn’t do _well_ around Alma. Kanda didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was the way Alma was so annoyingly _smiley_ all the time, or the fact that Alma actually had the nerve to call Kanda by his first name _Yuu_ as though they were friends or something.   
  
Kanda didn’t know what it was, but Kanda just knew he didn’t like the way Alma made him feel. Aggravated. Short of words. Breathless. Kanda didn’t get it, but it pissed him off.  
  
Quietly, Kanda adjusted his dance bag hanging off his shoulder. He chanced a glance at Alma, who apparently had not yet noticed Kanda’s presence. Kanda could actually see that Alma had some earbuds in, which explained why he hadn’t answered or anything when Kanda knocked earlier.  
  
Kanda quickly turned around. If he could just leave before-  
  
“Wait! Please, don’t leave.”  
  
_‘Fuck,’_ Kanda silently cursed. For a split second, he debated on just walking out the door. It wasn’t like he actually had to be nice to Alma or anything, and Kanda was never nice to people who aggravated him – like that damn beansprout of a pianist, whatever his name was.   
  
But, for some reason, Kanda couldn’t just walk out. Damn. He hated being around Alma. Why couldn’t Kanda just walk away?  
  
Turning around, Kanda did his best to keep his expression around Alma neutral. It was yet one more thing that Alma somehow made difficult. He just has these large blue eyes that kind of made Kanda freeze up – it was so _weird_.   
  
“Sorry,” Kanda apologized brusquely, though he wasn’t sure why he was apologizing. “Didn’t realize anyone was in here.”  
  
Alma shook his head. “No, it’s fine! Did you wanna dance?”  
  
Kanda didn’t answer immediately, feeling unusually awkward. Alma just laughed though. “Actually that’s such a stupid question. I mean you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want to dance , right?” Alma clarified. He was still smiling. “I’m wrapping up if you want to use this studio.”  
  
“Um, it’s fine,” Kanda responded, though really he _should have_ encouraged Alma to leave. It wasn’t like Kanda had any reason to want Kanda to stay. Or that Kanda wanted Alma to stay to begin with.   
  
Alma appeared a little surprised by Kanda’s response. “Are you sure? You usually seem like you’d rather practice alone…”  
  
Somewhat abruptly, Kanda looked away. “I just don’t like a lot of distractions.”   
  
“Oh, I see. That makes sense,” Alma said, apparently accepting Kanda’s answer. He leaned against the bar attached to the wall. “I don’t always like them either. I make more mistakes when I have them.”  
  
Alma then paused as a thoughtful look appeared on his face, before his eyes seemed to brighten. He looked at Kanda. “Do you want to practice together?”  
  
Kanda immediately froze. There was no way he had heard Alma’s question correctly. “What?” He asked, feeling almost stupid for asking Alma to repeat himself. But Alma could not have just _asked_ -  
  
“I asked if you wanted to practice together,” Alma repeated with a smile. It was vibrant, and carefree – how was it that Alma could smile like that so much?   
  
Immediately, Kanda scrambled for a response – but Alma’s smile was distracting. It always was.   
  
Kanda tried to ignore his heartbeat, which seemed to be going a tad _faster_ than normal. “We’re probably not even here to practice the same thing,” Kanda said, though he knew it was a lame excuse. “So it wouldn’t help-“  
  
“Aw, but we’re in the same dance class!” Alma pointed out. “And even if we’re focusing on different things, we could still help each other out, right? We can take turns practicing, while the other watches. Then we can critique each other.”  
  
Kanda hesitated. He really…did not know how he felt about this. He actually felt as though he were split in two. One part of Kanda was highly resistant; he didn’t want anything to do with this plan, and he wanted to get the hell out of the studio. But then, there was the other part of Kanda that for some strange reason _wanted_ to stay. There was the other part of Kanda that somehow _wanted_ to practice with Alma.  
  
When Kanda didn’t immediately respond, Alma’s voice filled the silence. “I can go first if you want. I was just going over some of the techniques we were working on in class this week.”  
  
Kanda wanted to say no. He really did, but he was faltering. Alma just looked so…excited right now? There was this eager look on Alma’s face that was just so hard for Kanda to ignore, but who even got that excited about _practicing_?  
  
Finally, Kanda shrugged. “Sure. Whatever.”  
  
Alma beamed. “Great!”  
  
Placing his dance bag on the ground, Kanda leaned back against the wall. He tried not to let the awkwardness consume him as he watched Alma pull out his iPhone, likely so that he could put on some music so that Kanda could hear what tempo Alma was dancing to. Once Alma found something – a simple piano instrumental – Kanda watched as Alma began a small routine demonstrating some of the techniques and movements they had learned in class.  
  
It was hard for Kanda to take his eyes off of Alma.  
  
Alma wasn’t a flawless dancer by any means. Kanda had seen plenty of dancers who were more refined and poised, yet there was still something to Alma’s movements that was rather captivating. Alma’s dance style was just one that was _weightless_ ; there was something liberating in Alma’s movements that Kanda couldn’t exactly pin down. He was just so light and energetic – nothing like the way Kanda danced. It was almost attractive.  
  
Kanda immediately tried to scratch away that last thought.   
  
When Alma finished his dance, he turned off the music and looked at Kanda expectantly. “So, what’d you think?”  
  
Once again, Kanda found that the words in his throat were refusing to come out. His heart felt as though it were starting to race again, and he was desperate to avoid eye contact with Alma.   
  
Kanda kept his focus off to the side. “It was good.”  
  
A sweet peal of laughter escaped Alma. “That’s all you have to say? I know it couldn’t have been perfect.”  
  
The response Alma gave did nothing to assist Kanda’s nerves, and if anything worsened them. To Kanda’s chagrin, he could actually feel his face heat up a little. Fuck, it wasn’t noticeable, was it?  
  
Tilting his head to the side, Alma looked at Kanda with a small smile on his face. His eyes seemed to gleam with a playful look as he noticed Kanda’s nonverbal reaction. “Did you like watching me dance, Yuu?”  
  
Kanda immediately tensed. “Why would I have liked it?” He instinctively snapped, though Kanda felt a wave of regret for the harsh words as soon as he spoke them. He hadn’t intended to be that harsh toward Alma. Even if Alma _was_ annoying.  
  
Alma giggled softly. “Because you’re blushing.”  
  
Kanda felt his whole body go rigid. And his face heat up even more. _‘Crap.’_  
  
The playful glint in Alma’s eyes faded, and his smile softened. He walked over to where he was beside Kanda, and leaned back against the wall as Kanda was still doing. Alma didn’t immediately speak though, which was a bit unusual for him – Alma was always in a chatty mood it seemed.  
  
For a moment, Alma was looking down – which Kanda was a bit grateful for. He didn’t know what to do in this situation, and found himself unable to leave. Kanda didn’t know why leaving was so difficult. Didn’t he hate how Alma made him feel?  
  
“Yuu,” Alma started, his tone gentler than before, “Do you like me?”  
  
The question was completely left-field to Kanda. He turned, facing Alma directly as he stared at Alma in shock. “What? What are you talking about?” Kanda asked gruffly.  
  
This time, it was Alma who was blushing. “Ah, well…it’s just I’ve seen the way you look at me, when you think I don’t notice,” Alma started. His eyes now seemed avoidant of Kanda’s. “At first I thought it was because you hated me or something, but then I just wondered if it could…be the opposite.”  
  
Alma paused, before turning to face Kanda. He was still blushing lightly as he smiled. “I guess I couldn’t tell because I’ve liked you for a while now.”  
  
Kanda was at a loss for words. Alma…was here. Saying he liked Kanda. Alma was confessing to having liked Kanda for a _while_. It should have freaked Kanda out, really, and Kanda should have just left. But, Kanda could only remain still as he felt his heart speed up even more, as it pulsated energetically in his chest.  
  
Kanda then registered part of what Alma had said: _“At first I thought it was because you hated me or something.”_  
  
Swallowing, Kanda spoke. “I don’t hate you,” Kanda pointed out, his words a little terse. “I wish I could hate you. But I don’t hate you.”  
  
Another laugh from Alma. “You wish you could hate me?” He asked, as his eyes seemed to light up a little.   
  
Kanda looked away. His face didn’t feel as hot as before, but it still felt warm. He was probably still blushing.   
  
Alma continued speaking when Kanda didn’t. “We can keep practicing if you want,” Alma suggested, his words light and soft. There was a bit of hesitancy as he turned to look at Kanda, his eyes uncertain. “Do you…want to do that?”  
  
Did Kanda? For a few seconds, Kanda said nothing, but glanced at Alma. Their eyes met, and Kanda felt his heart stop.  
  
Kanda forced himself to look away, only because Alma’s eyes made him speechless. But he answered. “Sure.”  
  
Alma smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Kanda just can't tell when he likes someone apparently. Poor boy.
> 
> This is a work I actually might eventually create a sequel to, or continue for a bit. I have other prompts I'm working on, as well as my longer Yuulma fic "Lotus in the Snow", so if people are interested in this then please comment so I know. XD (If not I won't worry about it for the time being)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
